


the promise

by witchertrashbag (intothegarbagechute)



Series: Wine Aunt Smut Asks [14]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/witchertrashbag
Summary: A prompt I took over! Originally posted towitchertrashbag:How about some Jaskier being punished by Gerald and Yennefer for doing something reckless. The two of them domming him into a blubbering mess 👀
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Wine Aunt Smut Asks [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666225
Comments: 8
Kudos: 244





	the promise

“Tighter, Geralt. He’s not going to wriggle out of them this time.”

Jaskier squirmed under Geralt’s touch– his deft hands secured the knots binding Jaskier’s hands behind his back and his feet together as he knelt on the floor. Jaskier inhaled sharply as Yennefer grasped his hair and tilted his head back so he could look up at her. She wore yet another stunning gown, perhaps designed to literally stun those who looked upon it.

“Promise us you’ll never do it again.”

Jaskier grinned. He was naked, stripped bare by Geralt, his cock already half-hard from all the excitement.

“No.”

Yennefer slapped him across the face.

“I won’t promise that, my love.”

She slapped him again, his cheek red and burning from her touch. Geralt looked up at her from his place behind Jaskier.

“Yenn…”

“Don’t worry, Geralt! I’ve been slapped much harder than this before.”

“Hmm.”

“She’s barely hurting me,” Jaskier said, looking up at Yennefer, challenging her. 

She raised an eyebrow. “Then I suppose I’ll have to devise a different punishment for you.”

“Do your worst,” Jaskier said, a thrill coursing through him.

“Geralt, toss him onto the bed.”

“Love where your head’s at, darling,” Jaskier said as Geralt easily hefted the tall man and actually tossed him onto the bed. “And if your punishment involves toying with me up here, I might just have to do it again…”

Yennefer fixed Jaskier with a look that frightened him; full of fierce intensity, sure, but also as though some part of her was latched on to him and could never let go.

“Geralt, come here,” she asked quietly, brushing his loose hair out of his face as he joined her. “You’ve been so good.”

Jaskier watched as she kissed Geralt softly– he kissed her back obediently, allowing her to take full control. She deepened the kiss and he met her tongue, whining softly when she stepped away.

“So good. Take off your clothes and I’ll reward you.”

“Yes, take off your clothes!” Jaskier said from the bed, shifting to lie on his side across the head, facing them.

Geralt’s eyes went wide but he did as he was told, letting them both watch as he shrugged out of his gambeson, revealing more of his broad shoulders, then set his thick fingers to the buttons of his linen shirt. Yennefer grew impatient and drew it over his head, then caressed his bare skin with her fingers, tracing over it as though she could drink it in.

Jaskier watched her finger brush a nipple, and Geralt hissed at her touch. She just kept massaging into him, exploring, laying a kiss here and there, before whispering:

“Trousers, too. Let me see you.”

“Hmm.”

Jaskier watched as Geralt removed his trousers and smallclothes.

“Oh, Geralt, I didn’t realize how trussing me up like this had gotten you so _excited.”_

Yennefer took Geralt’s cheek in her hand and gazed into his eyes, ignoring Jaskier. Her other hand found its way down his chest, across a hard nipple again, and traced down his side to grip Geralt’s ass, pulling him close to her.

“Not bad,” she told him. “Now be good; stay still and let me reward you.”

Jaskier shifted on the bed so he could watch properly– he could just see them from the side as Yennefer slowly sank to her knees before Geralt. Geralt sucked in a breath, realizing what she was going to do. 

Yennefer smiled up at him as she grasped the base of his cock in her hand.

“I know it’s not often I get to do this, Geralt… usually Jaskier demands all the fun. It’s too bad he can’t enjoy you like this,” she said, then licked up the length of his cock, then looked directly at Jaskier with a truly evil look.

Jaskier watched as Yennefer slowly pressed the head of Geralt’s cock into her mouth, licking around it, before sucking more of the cock inside and moaning deliciously around it. She glanced at Jaskier again, then kept going.

“Oh, this is evil!” Jaskier said from the bed.

He watched as Yennefer palmed Geralt’s balls and knew when he threw his head back with a gasping moan that she’d teased a finger back towards his ass.

“You– that’s _my_ move!”

Yennefer just smiled at him as she slowly bobbed on Geralt’s cock, taking Geralt’s hand and placing it on her head, letting him thread his fingers through her hair.

Jaskier glanced up at Geralt; he looked flushed and overwhelmed, uncertain and aroused. He moaned loudly as Yennefer took him down her throat and held him there, grabbing his ass, then released him fully.

Jaskier glared at Yennefer as she looked up at Geralt, her mouth messy, and said, “So good for me, you taste so good. I want you to come down my throat, Geralt. Do you want to?”

Geralt moaned again as she took his cock back into her mouth, teasing up his inner thighs with her hands, building up a rhythm with her mouth. Geralt’s breaths became short; his hands tensed in her hair, and Jaskier watched as Yennefer looked directly at him while Geralt came down her throat, cursing and moaning her name.

She swallowed, licked her lips and came to her feet, holding Geralt steady– he was quietly murmuring _thank you, thank you, thank you_ when she kissed his mouth, letting him taste a little of himself. She met his eyes and whispered back:

“Do you want to undress me, darling?”

Without a word, Geralt began to unlace and unbutton, kissing her heatedly, unable to let her out of his grasp–

Until she stepped back, naked, all the way to the bed, and lounged down next to Jaskier, beckoning to Geralt. He followed immediately, laying on top of Yennefer, worshipping her with kisses.

“You’ve made your point– and I’m sorry for what I’ve done,” Jaskier said, watching them, slightly annoyed.

“ _And_ …?” Yennefer faced Jaskier and asked, gasping, as Geralt flicked his tongue over her nipple.

Jaskier said nothing. Yennefer said nothing. But she smirked and gently guided Geralt down.

“Oh, no,” Jaskier said.

“Yenn, please,” Geralt said, facing her pussy like a starving man faces a hot meal, “You know this is the real reward.”

Yennefer beamed at Jaskier as Geralt dipped down and licked into her, gasping and moaning deliciously as he worked. 

Jaskier watched, tortured, hearing Geralt hum his pleasure into her, seeing Yennefer arch and moan against him performatively– seeing the performance falter as she became overwhelmed by Geralt, by the fingers he pressed into her wetness, the thumb he casually brushed across her nipple. They both knew Geralt could go on like this for hours, teasing Yennefer through orgasm after orgasm. 

After only the second one, Geralt came up, wiping his beard, to kiss Yennefer deeply, letting her breathe and settle, kneeling between her legs at the ready. She glanced over at Jaskier and remembered herself, sitting up suddenly.

Jaskier was laying beside her, his untouched cock leaking freely, nothing to rut against but the bed.

“ _Please, my darling_ ,” he looked at Yennefer. “Please, Geralt, my dear– you can’t leave me this way, _please_.”

Yennefer snuggled close to him and looked him in the eye, brushing the hair across his forehead.

“Just say it, my darling. You must just promise us you won’t–”

“I won’t. I promise.”

Yennefer nodded to Geralt, who produced a small knife from out of nowhere.

“Jaskier,” he said. “Understand– if anything were to– we can’t–”

“We can’t lose you,” finished Yennefer. “Hands only, Geralt. This is your third reward for being so very good.”

Geralt quirked an eyebrow and flashed a grin as he sliced the bonds that freed Jaskier’s hands.

“Oh, Yenn, Geralt– wait what?”

Geralt rolled Jaskier onto his back, dragging his feet around until he was in the middle of the bed as Yennefer grabbed the vial of oil. She tossed it to Geralt and laid down beside Jaskier, giving him a kiss and stroking her fingers through the curls of hair on his chest while they both watched Geralt coat his fingers in oil and glide them into himself.

“You know, my dear, I never tire of seeing you like this,” Jaskier told him, his hands roaming across Yennefer, desperate to finally touch her.

“Nor do I,” Yennefer agreed, bending down to suck hard on a nipple. Jaskier arched and moaned.

“ _Fuck_ Geralt I hope you’re close– I–”

“You’ll have to last, bard,” Geralt said, panting.

“And I’ll help distract you,” Yennefer said, glancing at Geralt, checking in that he was ready. “Because you need to make me come before you can.”

Jaskier’s eyes grew wide– Yennefer straddled his head with her thighs, pressing her wet cunt back onto his mouth, facing Geralt. Jaskier could see nothing, but felt Geralt’s palm at the base of his cock, then felt the tight heat of him slowly envelop his prick completely with a deep groan.

If he could, he’d have seen rather than just felt Yennefer buck and moan against his tongue, seen her reach out to Geralt for support. He’d have seen the glorious sight of Geralt fucking himself on Jaskier’s cock, dragging himself up and bouncing down, his thick thighs giving him complete control. 

He heard the desperation in Yenn’s voice as she cried out:

“ _Fuck_ , so good Geralt, you’re so good, taking him so well like that, you look– _ohhhh_ Jaskier, fuck– that fucking tongue of yours–”

A surge of heat coursed through Jaskier as his hands roamed across Yennefer’s thighs, his fingers dipping to circle her clit. He felt her writhe against him again, her moans becoming breathy. He backed off, then worked her up again, distracting himself as Geralt rode him relentlessly, the pace and friction almost harsh, burning him just this side of pleasure.

Jaskier felt Yennefer tense over him, then held her thighs fast as her orgasm coursed through her, fingering her relentlessly, knowing she needed the extra friction this time, and drew wave after wave of her pleasure out for what seemed like many minutes, until she collapsed slightly, moving beside Geralt to catch her breath, her wetness dripping down her thigh.

Jaskier could finally see how gorgeously undone Geralt looked, at the edge of his own orgasm, riding him hard, babbling almost incoherent moans.

“ _Oh– oh my– fu–”_

“ _Fuck_ ,” Yennefer said, smiling, looking at Jaskier, at the pained pleasure on his face. “Geralt, you’ve been so good,” she said, coming behind him, grasping his cock with her hand. “Come on him for me.”

With that, Jaskier felt Geralt clench around him and come across his chest, moaning loudly as Yennefer drew it out of him, licking and biting his shoulders. The tension around Jaskier was almost unbearable.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Jaskier said, “Oh _please, please Yenn, please, please let me–”_

“It’s time now, my darling. You did promise us. Come inside him.”

“ _Oh fuck,”_ Jaskier lost it, Geralt still riding him through the orgasm.

They ended up in a sticky heap together, Geralt cutting Jaskier’s legs free, all catching their breath, limbs entangled, pressing wet kisses where they could.

“Say it again, just so we can hear it,” Geralt asked Jaskier, nuzzling against his neck as he stroked Yennefer’s side.

“I promise. If Redanian guards are insulting you, I won’t start a bar fight,” Jaskier said, relishing the snuggles. “Next time: I’ll end it.”


End file.
